Percy Jackson X Persona 3 Idea
by jmspikey
Summary: Probably the first story in this Category. Anyways One-Shot Comment on Idea not actual story content thanks.


**I Do not own the rights to either Persona series or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series so don't sue me or anything.**

Thalia was walking along the woods in one of New York's parks simply enjoying the nature and beauty around her ever being a hunter of Artemis was not so bad she was forever young and immortal so long as she was not killed in battle and she got to fight monsters and kill them in the thrill of the hunt. During her walk she heard a slight humming coming from somewhere near her current location wondering what someone would be doing in this rather out of the way location from the usual park trails she went to investigate and found a young girl siting on a log swinging her legs back and forth and swaying her head left and right to the beat on her headphones. The girl was rather pretty with striking red hair tied up in a ponytail with hair clips that where arranged in a XII pattern she was wearing one of those Japanese school girl uniforms which was odd an she was in America and more importantly not even in school at the moment so there was no reason for her to even be wearing that in the first place. Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard a roar that sounded eerily similar to a Minotaur coming from the forest before the monster actually stepped into the clearing looking ready to tear apart the young girl sitting on the log who hadn't even opened her eyes or took of her headphones when the Minotaur charged at her. Thalia was about to shoot and arrow to distract the monster when something happened that stunned her the Minotaur wasn't even half way to the girl when it was stopped by...another Minotaur! This one however looked very different from anything she had ever seen (SMT IV Minotaur). The Minotaur could not even budge the Blue Minotaur when the red-haired girl opened one of her eyes revealing her red eye and spoke in a quite tone.

"Minotaur that monster is ruining my peace and quite please get rid of it" Before closing her eye and going back to her music the blue Minotaur road in answer before launching a brutal assault on the monster. Thalia herself was in shock here was a monster that was obeying the orders giving to it by a human of all things and more importantly as far as she knew there was only ONE Minotaur in existence and right before her eyes there where clearly two of them and by the looks of things the blue Minotaur was tearing apart the regular one before vanishing in a blue flame. Sadly howls and  
>barks could be heard as multiple hell hounds appeared after the Minotaur had fallen. The girl sighed before getting up and dusting the back of her skirt.<p>

"why cant you things just leave me alone its starting to get annoying" she spoke before she was enveloped in a blue flame and spoke one word that shocked her to her core.  
><strong>"Apollo"<strong>

A figure clad in red appeared behind the girl  
><strong>"Well, Well now so we have gone from fighting shadows to fighting Greek monsters uh well that's fine this is more of my style its been a while since I have seen Hell Hounds it'll be fun to kill<strong> **some again "**The figure, Apollo , apparently merely snapped its fingers and pillars of fire appeared that burned away a good chunk of the hell hounds that had surrounded the girl . Meanwhile Artemis had felt a godly power that was almost an exact copy of her brothers and had gone to investigate appearing next to Thalia before staring in shock there in front of her was her brother Apollo while looking different she could tell from the aura that he gave out that it was Apollo causing all matter of blazing destructing to the hell hounds that were surrounding the red haired girl.  
><strong>"This is getting dull hey Minako do you calling out my little sister its been a while since the both of us have fought together not since that time we fought Nyarlathotep"<strong>The Red haired girl gave a smile before blue flames surrounded her and spoke a word that surprised Artemis.

**"Artemis"**

_**A/N Ok that's it just felt like writing out the Idea please to not comment on the story itself since I just wanted to throw the idea out there but do comment on the Idea itself. Anyways I saw some **__**Persona X High School DxD stories and noticed that the Minato is usually busting out Arch Angels and Arch Demons when i remembered that Persona 3 Also has Greek Mythology Personas so why not throw **__**the P3 MC into Percy Jackson world. and yes i used P2 personas since they had Apollo, Artemis, and Hades as personas so why not bring them in as well how will the Greek gods react to a human who **__**can summon copies of them probably with murders rage. As for why FeMC its because she could summon Artemis without the actual Artemis ripping her to shreds though would be fun to write how she **__**would react to male Mc summoning Artemis.**_


End file.
